The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device capable of reducing afterimage and improving visibility.
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are being actively developed due to their several advantages such as small size, light weight and large screen compared to typical cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The LCDs display an image using a plurality of unit pixels, each including a thin film transistor (TFT) and a liquid crystal capacitor.
The liquid crystal capacitor includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and liquid crystals disposed therebetween. In LCDs, an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is changed by supplying external charges, i.e., a data signal, to the pixel electrode though the TFT. Such a change in electric field changes the orientation of liquid crystal molecules, and thus the quantity of light transmitting the liquid crystal molecules is changed, so that the LCD displays a desired image. However, the LCD tends to have the limitation of poor visibility suffers from image-stickings due to the inherent characteristics of the liquid crystals.
The resolution of the LCD is proportional to the number of unit pixels provided in a unit area. As the number of the unit pixels per unit area increases, the resolution increases. However, as the resolution increases, the number of scanning lines, i.e., gate lines, is increased, and therefore the time to charge external charges, i.e., data signal, into one pixel electrode is decreased. This makes it difficult for the LCD to display a desired image after all.